raingatefandomcom-20200215-history
Sprites and Fountains
Sprites and Fountains Sprites are small -- usually fragile-- constructs specially designed to locate and collect specific types of energy/essences from various parts of the environment. Sprites are generally built with a LP-GN/I drive, a LC-UHC-APC, several AK/C Emitters, and an Iron/Mithril Arconem Casing. Sensors and additional equipment is determined by the Sprite’s purpose and designed environment; some Sprites may be equipped with a HP-GN/drive for clear and steep elevations, or an additional LC-UHC-APC for extensive activations. Sprites have minimal power consumption and can go for long periods without recharging their main power core. When recharging, a Sprite will locate the nearest source of mana which is then passively converted to arcane energy, or will locate the nearest source of raw arcane and absorb it passively. While small, the operating power core of a sprite may last anywhere from a year to several decades. Once a Sprite’s charging core reaches full capacity -- or when deemed necessary-- the associated power collection conduit, also know as the Fountains, will initiate a translocation recall on the sprite so long as it is within range. The recall range of a Fountain is determined by size, location, and environment. In some environments, a Sprite may be unable to be recalled. In which case, it will proceed to the nearest Fountain or to its associated fountain should it be specifically tasked to do so. Once there a sprite will deposit its collected energy and begin the process once more. Should a Sprite be damaged or disabled while within range of a Fountain, it may be recalled and telekinetically reconstructed. Fountains are often connected as networks within an area with each sharing its’ collective energy with others. Fountains may relay their energy individually, or may share a central power relay. Areas rich in energy nodes and rifts or abundant with elemental and arcane entities are likely to be selected for collection. A single Fountain may service several dozen Sprites with several dozen Fountains servicing a specific region. Fountains may be required - in some locations- to transfer their energy through material conduits such as fluid pipes or Arcanite cables, while others tend to transfer their energy through translocation. Sprites will defend themselves from attackers as necessary, though are ill-equipped to deal with most threats. It is rare- though not unheard of- for a Sprite to become independent, and thus, able to utilize the energy of their charging core. Fountains are equally capable of defending themselves; designed with a HP-ASG, up to four Automated Arcane Turrets, and the ability to recall all Sprites within range to act as defensive units. In this instance, all Sprites receive power directly from the fountain and are serviced by a MP-ASG. In the event that a Fountain is breached or in some way corrupted by an undesignated energy source- Fel, Shadow, Twilight, etc. -- All associated Sprites will immediately self-destruct, all connections to the affected Fountain will be cut off, and it will proceed to self destruct was well if determined not to be of significant hazard. Category:Magi-Tech Category:PRISM